


Am I drunk?

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [23]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott has to deal with a drunk Lucas





	Am I drunk?

When Eliott arrived at the party after his shift at the café, he was met by a drunk Lucas stumbling in his arms. “Eliott! You’re here,” he slurred happily, a bottle of beer in his left hand.

The taller boy caught him and Lucas immediately went in for a kiss, making Eliott chuckle. “Hey, baby. Having fun?”

Lucas nodded, taking a gulp of his beer before offering some to Eliott who smiled and accepted the offer, taking the beer from Lucas’s small hands. « How many of these have you had? »

“Don’t know… Am I drunk?” he asked Eliott.

He nodded. « You’re wasted.“

’‘Yeah..!”

“Where are the boys?” Eliott looked around, trying to find any of the boys, knowing Lucas came with them.

Lucas shrugged. “Don’t know.”

There was two type of Drunk Lucas. The first one was pissy, grumpy and short-tempered, also known as the ‘Before-Eliott’. He had the tendency to pick dumb fights with people and, without a doubt, had one hell of a hungover in the morning. But, it didn’t stop him from doing it again come 9pm, downing beers like his body wasn’t still aching and his head no longer felt like an elephant was sitting on it.

The second one was a needy mess. Like tonight.

Once the alcohol hit him, Lucas had turned into a mess of giggles, non-stop hugs and sloppy kisses. Eliott typically knew how to handle Lucas drunk but he had never seen Lucas this drunk and, deep down, he was anxious.

Eliott sighed, pulling Lucas by the waist and guiding him through the drunk teenage bodies just as some loud rap started playing. Eliott knew if he didn’t keep an eye - and hand - on Lucas, he’d lose him in the crowd. After a long day at work, dealing with rude customers, he didn’t feel like playing hide and seek at a house party.

“Where have you seen them last?”

Lucas shrugged and curled up to Eliott’s side, “Haven’t seen them in a while…” He pouted looking up at Eliott, leaning in for a kiss.

They crossed the living area and spotted Basile and Yann by the sliding doors, beer cans in hand. Eliott kept Lucas close as he approached the two. He used to be super shy and nervous around them but now, Lucas came first no matter what.

“Eliott, hey man-” Yann started, only to be cut off.

“Why would you guys let him drink so much? Don’t you know how he gets when he’s drunk? Why are you guys so irresponsible?”

Basile rolled his eyes. “Stand down, lover-boy. Lucas is old enough to know when to stop drinking.”

“Yeah, chill, bro. He’s having fun,” Yann added.

Eliott snickered. “Clearly. He’s  _wasted_.”

“I got the goods!” Arthur announced, sliding into the group, waving his baggie of weed. “Hey Eliott! Now that you’re here, Lucas will stop whining, uh Lulu?” he teased, nodding at his friend.

Lucas just shrugged and held onto Eliott, snuggling deeper into his chest, he looked exhausted and almost like a child. Eliott rolled his eyes. “The  _last_  thing he needs now is to get high. I thought you guys were supposed to look after him.”

Eliott led Lucas away from them, deciding to find somewhere to sit. To their luck, all couches were taken, occupied by couples making out and groping each other.

“Why did you drink so much baby? You’re gonna have one hell of a hungover in the morning.”

“I was lonely and I missed you. Just didn’t feel right without you, didn’t know anyone else.”

Lucas put his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment.

“If you want to sleep, we’ll go home.”

“No! Don’t wanna…” Lucas shook his head. “I wanna stay here. You should relax and drink with me.”

Eliott sighed and shook his head. If Lucas was this drunk, one of them had to stay sober to take care of him. “I’m alright, baby.” He helped Lucas straighten up so they can go to the kitchen. “Let’s get you a glass of water first, okay?”

“No! I want beer-” He detached himself from Eliott, stumbling toward the kitchen where he knew there was alcohol.

“Lucas…” Eliott groaned, getting a little annoyed by his behavior, following after him. He gently took Lucas’s hand and pulled him away from the kitchen. “Maybe it’s best if I take you home? We can curl up on your bed and I’ll take care of you? We can watch a movie if you-”

Lucas shut his eyes, feeling the room spin. He held onto Eliott trying not to fall back, he hadn’t been this drunk before, this is what missing Eliott did to him. “I don’t feel well…” he declared out of a sudden, feeling his stomach twist. He put his beer down - yes, he was still holding on to it although it was empty -, his vision getting flashes.

“We’ll go get a glass of water in the kitchen, you must be dehydrated. You’ll feel better after. Did you eat before coming here?”

He shook his head, trying to recall his day. He had some toast for breakfast but that was a long time ago. It was no longer in his stomach. 

“Drinking on an empty stomach calls for a night with your head down the toilet. How many times have I told you not to-”

Lucas wasn’t even listening to Eliott anymore, he was too preoccupied with the twisting feeling in his stomach. “I’m going to be sick…” he mumbled.

 _Shit. Think fast._  
  
This was a new territory for Eliott. Lucille was the one who had always taken care of him. And now the roles had reversed, he was a bit nervous, scared that he would let Lucas down. He tried to shake off the anxious feeling and led Lucas to the bathroom just in time for him to empty his stomach down the toilet.

Eliott kneeled beside him, rubbing Lucas’s back under his shirt while he vomited, retching and coughing. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes from throwing up and Eliott,being a good boyfriend, reached to wipe them with his thumb.

Once he was finished, Lucas stood held on to the counter to stand up, his knees trembling as he tried to wash his mouth. He groaned sitting next to Eliott on the bathroom floor. “I don’t like being sick.”

Eliott shook his head and gently pulled him close, “I know. It’s okay mon amour, I’m here. I’ll take care of you.” He kissed Lucas’s temple. “Can you stand? I’ll call a cab and we’ll go home.”

Lucas nodded and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling a little embarrassed and ashamed now. “I’m never drinking again,” he declared.

Eliott snorted, helping him up.  _Yeah, they all say that…_


End file.
